Skater Boy
by kagomecathanyo
Summary: This follows the plot line of the song 'Skater Boy' by Avril Lavinge. It takes place in the modern era. It's better than it sounds, I suck at summeries! K for minor language...nothing to bad trust me. i've wrote stuff REALY fluffy.   EDIT: This story sucks, so unless you want to read crap my me...skip to chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own "Skater Boy" by Avril Lavinge.**

_Italics are lyrics_

Normal is speech

_**Bold italics are lyrics being spoken by characters**_

Skater Boy

_He was a boy. She was a girl. Can they get any more obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well. _

Inuyasha and Kikyo had known each other for a while now and he was going to ask her out. He had to wait for her outside of the dance studio to ask.

_All of her friends stuck up their nose. They had problems with his baggy clothes._

He knew that none of her friends liked him. They kept joking on him about his clothes.

_He was a skater boy._

She came out and when he asked she thought about what her friends had said about him being a 'No-good half breed' and she said simply, "Never."

_She said "See ya later boy." He wasn't good-enough-for-her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater Boy rockin out MTV!_

_She calls up her friends, they already know. They've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along and stands in the crowd to look up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a Skater Boy. She said "See ya later boy." He wasn't good enough for her! Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar! Does you pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a Skater Boy. She said "See ya later boy." He wasn't good enough for her! Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar! Does you pretty face see what he's worth?_

After the song finishes he says into the microphone, "I owe this all to Kagome! She is my inspiration and she also booked the gig for me! She's the one who helped me start out my career, Hell, she's the one who basically _started_ my career! " He said as he pulled up his manager onto the stage.

She was a beautiful young woman who looked like she was in her early twenties. He had his arm around her waist and told her to take a bow.

"Well I may have booked the gig but you're the musician. You wouldn't have a gig unless you wrote the songs and knew how to play." Kagome said looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"Well like I said before, there wouldn't be any songs without you. You're my inspiration, my muse. I can't write songs without you. Hell, I can't _live _without you. Kagome, will you be my wife?" Inuyasha said as he got down on one knee.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she nodded her head and hugged Inuyasha. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome shouted in between kisses.

Kikyo's jaw dropped. The man she used to like, but didn't admit she did, just proposed to another woman!

"_**Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boys mine now. We are more than just good friends." **_Kagome said.

_This is how the story ends._

"_**Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can that make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's worlds? I'm with the Skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know. Yeah I'm with the skater boy. , I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know."**_

**Thanks for reading! Just so you know, this is what happens when I'm at my Mawmaw's house on a school day when I'm sick. I usualy listen to music when I type and I was working on **_**Anime and Magicky Crossover**_**. I have writer's block for the third chapter of previously mentiond fanfic. So you may have to wait a little while longer. Since I'm up at my Mawmaw's, I don't have internet. I'll have to wait like four hours just to post this one. So please please PLEASE bare with me. I don't mind flames, so if you got a problem, send it. I probly won't fix it though. I just don't mind the criticism. Now I just have to look for the fourth and fith books of **_**Percy Jackson**_** because my mom and little bro lost them (DAMMIT!) it's killing me to know what happens next and they'll probly help me with my writer's block. My school's library only has the second one because the rest are checked out! MY LIFE IS HELL WITHOUT ECCELENT CHAPTER BOOKS!**

**So please R&R! Let me know what you think or I'll cry! (I probly will….one thing I'll always cry about are sad romance stories like where Inuyasha and/or Kagome die)**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

ravenrebel13

darkcreeder

Mithryll

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha

yrpluver97

Sahora

SweetStarshine

animetears4

BrokenInside36

yza25

Minamoon

KiraraKitty08

Mars Butterfly

Inukagfan95

KeiChanz

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

Regina lunaris

PigmyPhoenix16

trueinuyashalovergirl

KagsYasha

Breeluv

yoli05

Seashell

INUKAG INLOVE

cip1994

HermionenDraco368

Sword of the Azure Rain

Lilith Rose

Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko

Thundara

katieruth

FridayzGirl

xbeautyxxisxxlifex

LadyDogDemon

emeraldsol

ChiikaWings

Srylanna

KagomeCatHanyo

AnimeAmy101

k.a.a-inu

jaydenmercy

Zerimar

demoninuyashalover

NekoxUsa

Inu25

Syao Blossoms

TomboybuttercupSakaast

bee1313

xxXStarryNightXxx

InuKag4evertogether

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!

also, for those of you who are reading my AaMC story, sorry that this is also the fith chapter and that I haven't updated again. I am (hopefully) going to have a new computer starting at the turn of the year and I will also have a drawing pad for it. What's the drawing thing about? Well, I have an ask blog on and it is for the gender swapped form of Marceline from the popular American TV show Adventure Time. His name is Marshall Lee and my ask blog is therefor titled Ask-Marshall-Lee-VK

Ask me questions on it! I'll draw pics for answers!


End file.
